Oh, Severus
by TeagieDog
Summary: Hermione gets detention for the first time in her life. Snape states at her butt. Things happen. And please if you do not like how I have written it, do not review. I do not want any flames.


Hermione hurried to potions, she was running late. She walked into class. "Miss Granger, you are a minute late, 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said as she took her seat. "Today, class, we will be brewing a simple healing potion." He said waving his wand and the directions appeared on the board. Hermione started brewing. Even though Snape had said it was a simple healing potion it was one of the most difficult ones she had ever seen. She accidentally waited a minute too long before adding the dragon blood and the whole thing blew up in her face. "Miss Granger, I expected to get top notch work from you. Detention this evening at 8 do not be late or I will add another detention." Snape said. Everyone gasped, Hermione had never received a detention in her life. She nodded. After class she gathered her things and left. She walked to dinner. All through dinner she sat and imagined what torturous things Snape could do to her in detention. "Well, I have to go." she said, standing up. She walked slowly to the dungeons. When she walked in Snape was grading papers. "You're late." he said. "No I'm not. It's 8 o'clock." Hermione countered. "Do not argue with me or it will be three." He said. Defeated, she sat down. "You will be cleaning all the cauldrons and the mess you made." he told her. Hermione went to work at her table. Snape stared intently at Hermione work.

He watched as she scrubbed at the stains the option had left. As her hand moved her curls bounced on her back. When he first met her, her hair was big and bushy, but over the years it had tamed to soft curls. He looked at her feminine figure. He had to admit she was beautiful. _Wait, Severus, did you just say beautiful?_ He asked himself. _No she is not beautiful. Beautiful is not a strong enough word. She's gorgeous._ He was confused. What were these new found feelings for his student? Then Hermione caught him staring. "Did you want something professor?" she asked. He shook his head and looked away.

Hermione watched as Snape looked away. She just barely got a glimpse of his face. His hair, which always looked greasy, just had a natural shine. He had a very defined jaw and his nose had a slight curve, but was not hooked like she always thought. Snape turned around to be face to face with Hermione. "What do you need, Miss Granger?" he asked. "Why were you staring at me?" she asked. "I was not staring. I was simply watching making sure you didn't screw up." He snapped. "Sure, staring at my backside isn't staring." She said, turning around and walking back to a cauldron. Snape watched as her hips swished.

"Miss Granger, come back here." He said standing up. She turned around and walked to him. She was only a foot away from him and he could smell her perfume. It smelled like roses. "What, professor?" she asked. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "Nothing." He said. He tried to resist her beauty, but he couldn't. Suddenly he threw her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione was shocked that Snape was kissing her. She would have pushed him away, but he was a surprisingly good kisser. She started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his soft hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, Severus." She moaned against his lips. "Hermione." He moaned back. Snape touched his tongue to her bottom lip and she opened allowing him access, deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced together as they moaned.

After their kiss they stared at each other. "Well, I guess your detention is over, Miss Granger." He smirked. "But what if I don't want it to be over?" She asked. "Arguing, are we, Miss Granger?" He continued to smirk. "I'll have to add another detention for that." He said. Hermione smirked. "I have a feeling that I'm going to have a lot of detentions this year." She grabbed her things and walked out.


End file.
